falloutfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Arroyo
"Beyond the Canyon" Arroyo est une colonie située dans le sud de l'Oregon et fondée en 2167 par l'Habitant de l'Abri après son envoi en exil de l'Abri 13 par le superviseur Jacoren. Simple village tribal à l'origine, il finit par monter en puissance après que l'Être Élu ait complété sa quête et utilisé le JEK en 2242. En 2281, Arroyo est une grande ville d'importance. Histoire La tribu En mai 2162, l'Habitant de l'Abri revint à l'Abri 13 après avoir vaincu le Maître et son armée de super mutants, mais fut exilé par le superviseur Jacoren de peur d'encourager les autres à suivre son exemple et à quitter l'Abri. Après quoi, l'Habitant de l'Abri erra dans le désert, mais ne s'éloigna jamais des montagnes qui protégeaient l'Abri du reste du monde. Peu après avoir appris ce qui lui était arrivé, une poignée d'autres résidents de l'Abri décidèrent de partir et rejoindre sa cause, pour suivre ses traces peu de temps après. L'Habitant de l'Abri entra finalement en contact avec le petit groupe de résidents, qui sans son expérience et ses connaissances du nouveau monde, seraient probablement morts. Après ça, l'Habitant de l'Abri enleva sa combinaison pour ne plus jamais la porter. Deux mois plus tard, l'Habitant de l'Abri se dirigea vers le nord, en direction des grands canyons, avec un petit groupe de résidents auquel s'était ajouté quelques vagabonds des Terres Désolées, et y fonda le village d'Arroyo. Jour après jour, il leur a appris ce que l'expérience lui avait appris, et ensemble, ils apprirent à se développer jusqu'à devenir une tribu mineure. L'Habitant de l'Abri tomba amoureux d'une membre de la tribu appelée Pat, avec qui il fonda une famille, comme tous les autres membres de leur tribu. Arroyo vit sa construction s'achever le 18 août 2167. Les premières années Au départ, les habitants d'Arroyo envoyèrent plusieurs éclaireurs en direction de l'Abri 13 afin d'aider ceux qui pensaient comme eux, mais abandonnèrent peu à peu. L'Habitant de l'Abri enseigna à son groupe les compétences dont ils auraient besoin pour survivre et devenir plus forts : la chasse, l'agriculture et autres trucs et astuces pour se nourrir; l'ingénierie et la science pour construire leurs maisons, ainsi que le combat et le maniement des armes pour qu'ils puissent se défendre et protéger ce qui était à eux. L'Habitant de l'Abri et son épouse, Pat, furent les premiers à diriger Arroyo, et grâce à leur aide, la tribu se développa et devint plus forte. En 2188 naquit leur fille, qui plus tard deviendra la doyenne du village, et devint, avec leurs autres enfants, les leaders d'Arroyo après la disparition de leurs parents. Le départ de l'Habitant de l'Abri Le 16 janvier 2208, plusieurs années après la mort de Pat, l'Habitant de l'Abri écrivit ses mémoires avant de disparaître peu après, présumé mort. Il laissa derrière lui sa combinaison, pliée sur le lit. Certains disent qu'il aurait été emmené par les esprits du ciel, d'autres disent qu'il aurait estimé qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose et laisser les Aînés guider Arroyo vers son destin. Après la fin du deuil d'un mois de l'Habitant de l'Abri, l'activité à Arroyo commença à revenir à la normale. exilé de l'Abri 13]]La formation finale de la fille de l'Habitant de l'Abri au poste de Doyenne du village débuta le 2 février. Elle suivit à cette occasion de nombreuses activités d'entraînement physique, ainsi que des cours en sciences, mathématiques, et fut, bien entendu, formée au maniement des armes. Deux ans plus tard, elle eut à subir son test mystique, dont l'ingrédient principal était constitué de plusieurs plantes hallucinogènes provenant du jardin de Hakunin. Elle parvint à réussir le défi dans le Temple des Épreuves, utilisant son charme pour réussir la plupart des tests après que son arme de poing se soit enrayée au premier niveau. Après quoi, elle formula de nombreuses critiques sur le test, ce qui entraîna de nombreuses révisions. Deux jours plus tard, elle accéda au rôle de Doyenne du village et gouverna avec une main ferme, tandis que sa sagesse fut grandement respectée. L'Être Élu ]] Le fils de la Doyenne, appelé plus tard "l'Être Élu", est né le 23 mars 2221. Son père, lui, n'est pas connu car non enregistré dans les archives tribales pour une raison inconnue. En 2241, le nord de la Californie connut la pire sécheresse depuis de nombreuses années, affectant ainsi les récoltes et brahmines d'Arroyo. La Doyenne du village, après avoir écouté quelque chose à propos d'un JEK dans les vieilles holobandes de son père, décida d'envoyer son fils pour le récupérer, car c'était là le seul espoir du village. Le 25 juillet, l'Être Élu entama donc son test mystique en entrant dans le Temple des Épreuves, tout comme sa mère l'avait fait avant lui, puis il quitta Arroyo deux jours plus tard à la recherche de l'ancien appareil. Tandis que l'Être Élu continuait sa quête, le 20 juillet 2242, Arroyo fut attaqué par des soldats de l'Enclave en Vertiptères, équipés d'armures assistées et d'armes à énergie. Les villageois furent alors capturés, puis emmenés sur une plate-forme pétrolière tandis que certains tentèrent de résister et furent aussitôt abattus, à l'exception de Hakunin qui, lui, fut grièvement blessé. Lorsque l'Être élu revint au village, celui-ci trouva ce dernier presque entièrement détruit, ainsi qu'un Hakunin mourant parmi les cadavres. Désormais, l'Être élu avait une nouvelle mission : sauver son peuple des griffes de l'Enclave. L'Enclave avait besoin des cobayes de la tribu pour ses expériences sur le VEF, et pour cela, elle devait réunir deux groupes de tests : un groupe d'humains purs et un autre dit "impurs" aux yeux de l'Enclave, composé de ceux qui avaient subi tout au long de leur vie une exposition prolongée aux radiations et au VEF. L'échantillon "impur" fut facilement collecté en kidnappant la totalité de la population d’Arroyo, tandis que le groupe dit "pur" fut composé des habitants de l'Abri 13, qui furent alors réunis avec leurs frères d'Arroyo, perdus depuis longtemps, dans les cellules de la prison de l'Enclave. À l'automne 2242, l'Être élu réussit à pénétrer dans la base de l'Enclave à l'aide d'un pétrolier endommagé et détruisit la plateforme de Poseidon Energy, tuant ainsi le président de l'Enclave et contrecarrant sévèrement ses plans de domination mondiale. Les survivants d'Arroyo et de l'Abri 13 étaient libres. La reconstruction Après l'explosion de la plate-forme pétrolière de l'Enclave, les réfugiés d’Arroyo et de l'Abri 13 se réinstallèrent à Arroyo, en y construisant une nouvelle communauté à l’aide du JEK. Se trouvant à des centaines de kilomètres de leur Abri, les membres de l'Abri 13 choisirent de se joindre aux villageois pour créer une nouvelle communauté. Leur expertise technique, combinée aux compétences de survie des villageois, permit à la nouvelle colonie de se développer et de prospérer encore plus. Les deux branches de la même lignée furent ainsi réunies, et leur sauveur, l'Être Élu, devint à son tour Doyen et dirigea le village pendant de nombreuses années. Disposition Le village d'Arroyo est divisé en quatre zones. Temple des Épreuves C'est la zone de départ du jeu. Il y a un itinéraire clair menant au Temple des Épreuves, mais également un chemin ramenant au village principal. Il est possible de discuter en chemin avec Cameron avec assez de Discours et de Charsime, car il est déterminé à s'assurer que la prochaine personne à entrer dans le temple puisse endurer les épreuves des doyens. Le seul autre moyen de continuer est de battre Cameron dans un combat à mains nues. Village The central village portion of Arroyo serves as home to most of the tribe. Hakunin's tent and garden - which has been infested with man-eating plants - inhabit the northwestern corner of the map, while the Village Elder's tent lies just south and west. And shortly south of it lies the town well, broken and dormant with the Chosen One's whiny nephew Feargus pouting about it a few feet away. The south-most tent belongs to none other than your old, cranky aunt Morlis, who is in possession of a piece of rather scarce flint. The large stone monument sits peaceful and quiescent immediately northeast of her tent. The wigwam residing on the east-most bounds of the map is home to Jordan, a skilled and seasoned hunter for the tribe. The rest of the homes belong to generic tribesmen and women. Hunting Grounds The hunting grounds northwest to the village foster a steady pack of small geckos that serve as a source of food for the tribe. Just as well, there are a few cuttings of xander roots and broc flowers growing in the alcoves formed by the abundant foliage. These can be brought to Hakunin to be synthesized into healing powder. In the northwest corner of the map, in the secluded flat where spots of radioactive waste can be found, Nagor's dog Smoke is trapped by a few hostile geckos lurking near the only path back to the village. Note that the geckos are not hostile, with one exception. If this gecko attacks you and any other geckos see that, the other ones will join in as well. The Canyon This section of Arroyo is not so densely populated, as only a few vigilant tribe members keep watch over the sole passageway into the village. Mynoc, the young warrior standing immediately next to the bridge, will offer to sharpen the Chosen One's spear before their departure, requiring a piece of flint for the job. The bridge connecting Arroyo to the wasteland serves as a metaphorical gateway for the Chosen One. It is here that the player leaves their tribe bearing the quest to find the G.E.C.K., and prove to be their salvation. The canyon which the rope bridge extends across bears ancestral drawings likely created by past - possibly present - tribe members upon the establishment of the village. Destroyed bridge dying]] The Chosen One gets here with a G.E.C.K. in hand. Enclave troopers have destroyed the village and took the rest of the tribals to Enclave Oil Rig. Hakunin is still alive to tell the Chosen One what to do now. Habitants 2241 2281 * Emily Ortal Quêtes * Terminez le Temple des Épreuves * Récupérez le JEK pour Arroyo * Trouvez Vic, le marchand Quêtes annexes * Sauvez Fumace, le chien de Nagor, du désert * Réparez le puits pour Feargus * Obtenez des poudres de guérison * Trouvez un silex pour que Mynoc aiguise votre lance * Améliorez votre combat au corps-à-corps * Améliorez votre combat à l'arme blanche * Tuez les plantes maléfiques qui infestent le jardin de Hakunin Notes * Rendre les villageois hostiles et quitter Arroyo met fin à la partie prématurément. * D'après la ''Bible Fallout'', la "construction" d'Arroyo s'acheva en 2167, et d'après les mémoires de l'Habitant de l'Abri, celui-ci enseigna à la tribu l'ingénierie et la science afin que les habitants puissent construire leurs maisons, ce qui créait une incohérence avec le fait que dans le jeu, les villageois d'Arroyo vivent dans des tentes primitives. * Le seul bâtiment en dur est le Temple des Épreuves qui, selon Chris Avellone, a été construit avant la Grande Guerre. Apparition(s) Arroyo apparaît uniquement dans Fallout 2 en tant que petit village tribal. Cependant, bien qu’elle n’apparaisse pas dans le jeu, Arroyo est également mentionnée par Emily Ortal, Marcus et Bob Klamath dans Fallout: New Vegas, période à laquelle ce petit village est devenu une grande ville.Emily Ortal#Background Les coulisses Le nom "Arroyo" proviendrait de l'espagnol (se traduisant littéralement par le mot "ruisseau"), et parfois appelé un lavage ou tirage, est généralement le lit d'un ruisseau asséché ou un ravin qui se remplit temporairement d'eau après une forte pluie ou de façon saisonnière. En tant que tel, le terme est similaire au mot oued. Les ruisseaux peuvent être naturels ou artificiels. Le terme s'applique généralement à un environnement désertique montagneux. Dans beaucoup de communautés rurales, les ruisseaux sont les principales routes et dans de nombreuses communautés urbaines, ce sont des sentiers polyvalents importants pour les loisirs et les déplacements pédestres et équestres. Voir aussi * Book of the Elders 001_kopia.jpg 020_kopia.jpg 00100Arroyo_kopia.jpg 0111Arroyo_kopia.jpg 001100Arroyo_kopia.jpg Elder_Tent_kopia.jpg Hakunin_Tent_kopia.jpg MorlisTent_kopia.jpg de:Arroyo en:Arroyo es:Arroyo fi:Arroyo pl:Arroyo pt:Arroyo ru:Арройо uk:Арройо zh:阿罗由 Catégorie:Lieux mentionnés de Fallout: New Vegas Catégorie:Lieux de Fallout Bible Catégorie:Arroyo Catégorie:Villes de Fallout 2 Catégorie:Ébauche (Fallout 2)